This new variety of spray carnation cultivar originated as a sport of the variety Statropur (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,849), being grown at Aalsmeer, Holland. This new spray carnation is a sport of unknown causation. The sport was found as a branch of Statropur. Stagilac differs from the parental cultivar in its overall plant height, the color of its petals, and its fruit fertility. Listed below, in Table 1, is a comparison of Stagilac with Statropur and other known sports of Statropur. The other sports listed are subjects of copending applications. Serial numbers for these applications are provided for in the Table.
TABLE 1 ______________________________________ STA- STAGILAC STATROPUR VIOLET ______________________________________ SERIAL NO.: 08/099,271 07/611,504 08/098,842 RELATED 08/099,271 -- 08/098,842 APPLI- is a is a CATIONS: Continuation Continuation of 07/756,798 07/770,403 Abandoned Abandoned PATENT NO.: -- U.S. Plant -- Pat. No. 7,849 PETAL BODY: RHS 74-B RHS 74-B RHS 74-A PETAL BASE: RHS 155-D White RHS 155-D REVERSE RHS 72-C White RHS 155-D SIDE: STIGMA: RHS 155-D White RHS 155-D STYLE: RHS 155-D White RHS 155-D HEIGHT: 100-110 cm. 150 cm. 100-110 cm. (average) (average) (average) DIS- Slight None Slight COLORATION AFTER FULL BLOOM: FERTILE No Yes No FRUIT: ______________________________________ STAGIBORD STAGIROS ______________________________________ SERIAL NO.: 08/100,073 08/099,780 RELATED 08/100,073 is a 08/099,780 is a APPLICATIONS: Continuation of Continuation of 07/770,401 07/770,402 Abandoned Abandoned PATENT NO.: -- -- PETAL BODY: RHS 57-B + RHS 73-A + RHS 57 A RHS 73-D ("Mottled ("Mottled Portion") Portion") PETAL BASE: RHS 155-D RHS 155-D REVERSE SIDE: RHS 62-A RHS 73-D STIGMA: RHS 64-B RHS 155-D STYLE: RHS 64-B RHS 155-D HEIGHT: 100-120 cm. 100 cm. (average) (average) DISCOLORATION Slight Slight AFTER FULL BLOOM: FERTILE FRUIT: No No ______________________________________
Stagilac was discovered in 1988 and propagated by me with cuttings for testing and evaluation because of its unusual flower coloring which is white at the base and purple to the outer edge of each petal. Stagilac was asexually propagated at my nursery in Aalsmeer, Holland.
The initial propagation by cutting proved to be successful, and further propagation confirmed that the new variety retained all of the distinguishing characteristics of the original mutation and that these characteristics hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.